


Don't Be Too Nice

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [27]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Shane Madej, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fear, Fictober 2019, Ghost Hunters, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Needs a Hug, Shane Madej Being an Asshole, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 27: GhostFandom: Buzzfeed UnsolvedShane Madej tries to contact a ghost. And Ryan gets hurt.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 45





	Don't Be Too Nice

Shane Madej decided to take a different approach to 'talking' to the 'spirits' in the 'haunted' house he and his best friend Ryan Bergara were currently investigating. No air quotes around best friend though, that was the truth, but you better believe that he himself believed shit about all of this. Ryan on the other hand was probably about to shit himself, that was how scared he'd get. And it wouldn't have been the first time it happened either. Ahem.

Ryan was getting ready to prove this shit. Shane took this as his opportunity. Now remember, he didn't believe in any of this, but he never ever turned down an opportunity to mess with Ryan either. 

"Listen, ghost pal," he said in a hushed voice to the machine. "Ryan here really wants to see a ghost--"

"I mean," Ryan interrupted him. "You're not wrong."

"--do you think you could give him a little touch?"

"Y-yeah." That was what Shane was waiting for, that fear. "But seriously please don't hurt me."

"Oh c'mooooon, he's a big boy," Shane retorted, grinning evilly. "Give him a push or something!"

Silence. They waited. Ryan quaked. 

Then:

"...oh my fuck, Shane, something touched my arm."

Nice.


End file.
